You Are The One For Me
by Mana2702
Summary: Fergus cherche désespérément une façon de déclarer sa flamme à Marsali. Il va finalement le faire en chanson.


_**Le défi 45 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions était : songfic à partir de la première chanson qui s'affiche lorsque vous tapez sur YouTube la première lettre de votre prénom ou de votre nom. Je suis tombée sur For me, formidable de Charles Aznavour car mon nom de famille commence par un F.**_

* * *

Le jeune Fergus devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup la belle Marsali. Il avait envie de la séduire, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Le brun se creusa les méninges, il voulait faire cela de façon originale. Finalement il décida d'aller voir ses parents adoptifs, ils pourraient peut-être l'aider. Fergus s'approcha d'abord de Claire :

-Milady puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-Comment pourrais-je séduire Marsali ? J'aurais aimé le faire de façon originale.

-Chante lui une chanson.

-Je ne sais pas très bien chanter et les seules chants que je connaisse... ne sont pas fait pour les jeunes femmes.

-Je vois, lança Claire avec un sourire amusé. Dans ce cas inventes-en une.

-Vous pensez que ça lui plairait ?

-Bien sûr, toutes les femmes aiment qu'on leur chante la sérénade.

-Vous avez raison, merci Milady.

-Mais de rien, tu sais que je suis toujours ravie de t'aider.

Fergus partit donc s'isoler avec un petit carnet et un crayon. Il devait se donner du mal, faire quelque chose de beau, de romantique. Tout à coup l'idée germa dans son esprit : il allait mélanger sa langue natale qui était le français avec l'anglais de Marsali. Après tout, Fergus s'appelait autrefois Claudel, mais Jaime trouvait que c'était un nom de fille et l'avait rebaptisé Fergus et l'avait adopté car il le considérait comme son fils. L'idée de mélanger les deux langues le séduisait de plus en plus, Marsali ne comprendrait sûrement pas tout mais elle apprécierait l'effort, il en était certain.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Fergus était prêt. Il s'approcha de Marsali, légèrement intimidé à l'idée que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu :

-Marsali, puis-je te parler ?

-Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu es en train de faire Fergus ?

-Oh... si bien sûr que je suis bête. Je voulais simplement te dire...

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se lança, il n'avait rien à perdre à part sa dignité après tout :

-_You are the one for me, for me, formi, formidable  
You are my love, very, very, véri, véritable  
Et je voudrais un jour enfin pouvoir te le dire  
Te l'écrire  
Dans la langue de Shakespeare_

_My daisy, daisy, dési, désirable  
Je suis malheureux  
D'avoir si peu de mots à t'offrir en cadeau._

Il la prit par la main, la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui pour continuer :

__-_Darling I love you, love you, darling, I want you  
Et puis c'est à peu pres tout  
You are the one for me, for me, formi, formidable_

_You are the one for me, for me, formi, formidable  
But how can you see me, see me, si mi, si minable  
Je ferais mieux d'aller choisir mon vocabulaire  
Pour te plaire  
Dans la langue de Molière._

Il commença à caresser son visage, ayant retrouvé toute sa confiance en lui :

-_Toi, tes eyes, ton nose, tes lips adorables  
Tu n'as pas compris  
Tant pis, ne t'en fais pas et  
Viens-t'en dans mes bras_, chanta-il en la serrant à nouveau contre lui._  
Darling I love you, love you, darling, I want you  
Et puis le reste, on s'en fout  
You are the one for me, formi, formidable_

_Je me demande même pourquoi je t'aime  
Toi qui te moque de moi et de tout  
Avec ton air canaille, canaille, canaille  
How can I love you?_

Il termina cette phrase en posant un genou à terre et prenant sa main dans la sienne tel un acteur de théâtre. Marsali gloussa en gardant la main dans la sienne :

-Mais où as-tu appris cette chanson ?

-Je l'ai écrite spécialement pour toi, tu l'as aimée ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris mais c'était beau, tu chantes très bien.

-Merci, mais du coup tu as quand-même compris où je voulais en venir ?

-Fergus tu me prends pour une imbécile ? J'ai bien compris que tu étais absolument fou de moi et que tu comptais sur cette chanson pour me séduire.

-Et... ça a marché ?

La blonde se mit à rire et l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Fergus eut un sourire niais, il était heureux que son plan ait fonctionné, autrement il n'aurait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Il serra la belle écossaise dans ses bras, ravi d'avoir enfin pu lui déclarer sa flamme.

* * *

Jaime qui le regardait d'un peu plus loin arqua un sourcil et demanda :

-Mais qu'est-il est en train de faire au juste ?

-Il essaie de séduire Marsali, il lui chante la sérénade.

-Ces français ont vraiment de drôles de coutumes sassenach.

-C'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée.

-Les anglais ne valent gère mieux que les français dans ce cas.

Claire lui donna un coup de coude en riant, elle savait à quel point son époux aimait la taquiner. Les époux regardèrent le jeune couple en souriant, ils étaient mignons. Jaime et Claire s'approchèrent finalement des deux jeunes pour les féliciter, l'amour était la plus belle chose qui soit.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
